Ból i rozkosz
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Jane wiezie LJa na uwówione spotkanie z jego ojcem. Jednak nie tylko nastolatek nie może doczekać się, kiedy znowu zobaczy Lincolna. Jane X Lincoln, czyli: Burrows też powinien mieć dziewczynę! Miłego czytania!:]
1. Chapter 1

Jane poprawiła okulary przeciwsłoneczne, które miała na nosie. Były duże i ciężkie, zostawiały bolesne siniaki, ale skutecznie chroniły przed promieniami popołudniowego słońca. Poza tym, kobieta lubiła ten ból. Jak każdy inny, przypominał jej o tym, że żyje.

Uśmiechnęła się, unosząc w górę tylko jeden kącik ust. Mocniej zacisnęła palce na kierownicy i z przyzwyczajenia spojrzała w lusterko wsteczne. Czuła podniecenie potęgowane dodatkowo przez świadomość, że już niedługo znów GO zobaczy. Mimo wszystko, skupiła się na jeździe.

-Możemy zrobić postój?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos LJa. Spojrzała na niego kątem oka. Dzieciak zrobił zbolałą minę.

-Znowu? – zapytała drwiąco.

-To z nerwów. – Wzruszył ramionami w bezsilnym geście, jeszcze bardziej przypominając biednego, małego chłopczyka.

-A nie z choroby pęcherza?

-Nie. Z moim pęcherzem jest wszystko ok. Po prostu… Nie mogę doczekać się, kiedy zobaczę tatę.

Kobieta westchnęła. _Nie tylko ty nie możesz_, pomyślała z lekkim zażenowaniem.

Od chwili, kiedy Lincoln wymierzył jej potężny cios w szczękę, nie mogła go zapomnieć. Mężczyzna zrobił na niej wrażenie. Jego siła, prawdziwa męska siła, której nie wahał się użyć nawet przeciwko kobiecie, aby ratować własne dziecko. Imponował jej. Pragnęła znowu go zobaczyć. Przed oczami nadal miała jego potężną, dobrze zbudowaną, umięśnioną sylwetkę, szerokie ramiona, kilkudniowy zarost, który nadawał jego twarzy groźnego wyrazu i powagi, wreszcie ciemne oczy, którymi patrzył na nią spode łba tylko przez kilkadziesiąt sekund. To jednak wystarczyło, aby wciąż i wciąż wracał do niej w snach. Marzyła o tym, aby zostać z tym brutalem sam na sam, a jednocześnie bała się tego.

Zrezygnowana i poirytowana zjechała na pobocze. Zgasiła silnik i zaciągnęła ręczny. Ściągnęła okulary i spojrzała na LJa. Uniosła brwi.

-No? Chciałeś postój i masz postój.

Chłopak wyjrzał przez okno.

-Tutaj? – zapytał rozczarowany.

Jane spojrzała nad jego ramieniem na równinę ciągnącą się aż po horyzont łagodną, żółtawą płaszczyzną. Jak sięgała wzrokiem, roślinność składała się tylko z niskiej, uschłej trawy i niewielkich krzaczków.

-Miejsce jak każde inne – mruknęła rozdrażniona. – Twój pęcherz nie będzie wybrzydzał, jestem tego pewna.

-Jesteś potworem – rzucił i wysiadając z auta, trzasnął mocno drzwiami.

W odpowiedzi tylko roześmiała się złośliwie.

Podróż z dzieciakiem Lincolna była naprawdę nieznośna. Nastolatek bardzo przypominał swojego ojca, co ją drażniło, ale zaciskała usta i jechała dalej. Wiedziała, że już niedługo będą na miejscu.

Burrows zadzwonił do niej dwa dni wcześniej, podając miejsce i czas spotkania. Znalazła wskazany przez mężczyznę hotelik na mapie, wyliczyła, ile czasu zajmie jej dotarcie tam, zapakowała bagaże i wreszcie wyruszyła w drogę z LJem na miejscu pasażera. Teraz, po sześciu godzinach jazdy w upale i duchocie, miała naprawdę dość. Pocieszała ją jednak myśl zobaczenia się z NIM.

Po kilku minutach LJ wrócił do samochodu. Naburmuszony, zapiął się pasem i odwrócił do niej plecami, wpatrując się w krajobraz za oknem.

Nie przejęła się zbytnio złym humorem dzieciaka. Założyła okulary i wjechała na drogę. Przed nimi była jeszcze najwyżej godzina jazdy.

Nie minęło jednak półgodziny, kiedy LJ zmienił pozycję i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią uważnym wzrokiem. Potem uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaczął nucić jakąś melodię.

-Co? – rzuciła poirytowana jego zmianą zachowania.

-A co ma być? – zakpił. – Nico.

-_Nico _mogłoby być, gdybyś ty siedział za kierownicą. To ja jednak jestem kierowcą i mogę cię w każdej chwili wysadzić i zostawić na tym bezludziu. A więc? Nadal jest _nico_?

-Zawsze jesteś taka bezpośrednia? – zapytał, a kiedy kiwnęła głową, powiedział złośliwym tonem: - Tak sobie myślałem, jaki facet by cię chciał.

-Dla twojej informacji: znalazłoby się kilku takich, ale to nie twoja sprawa.

-Nie wątpię… w to drugie. Ale jeśli chodzi o facetów. Widzisz, my lubimy kobiety, którymi trzeba się zaopiekować, a nie takie, które rzucają się na nas z pięściami. Jak ty.

-Ciekawa teoria, LJ. Kto ci ją wpoił? A może sam na to wpadłeś?

-Mój tato. On mi tak powiedział.

Poczuła nieprzyjemne ukłucie w sercu, ale nie dała po sobie nic poznać.

-Skoro twój tata lubi słodziutkie, malutkie, różowe laleczki, jego sprawa. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, chcę skupić się na jeździe.

Poczuła ulgę, kiedy kwadrans później dojrzała neon hotelu _Sunset_. Wrzuciła kierunkowskaz i wjechała na niewielki, wysypany żwirem parking przed parterowym, pomalowanym na niebiesko budynkiem. Zatrzymała samochód w strategicznie najlepszym miejscu do szybkiej ucieczki, jakby coś poszło nie tak i wysiadła, przeciągając się. LJ zrobił to samo.

Parę minut później, oboje siedzieli w wynajętym pokoju z numerem _13_ i z niecierpliwością czekali na jedną i tą samą osobę, która miała się za chwilę zjawić, co do czego byli niemal pewni. Mimo wszystko, czuli także strach.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane siedziała w fotelu naprzeciwko łóżka, na którym położył się LJ. Wyciągnęła z buta niewielki nóż i bawiła się nim, przekładając go między palcami. Ostrze raz po raz błyskało w promieniach słońca wpadających do środka przez uchylone żaluzje. Czekali.

Nagle dało się słyszeć pukanie do drzwi. Kobieta ruchem ręki kazała nastolatkowi schować się w łazience; chłopak zrobił to bez słowa sprzeciwu. Wstała i sięgnęła po broń, którą miała wepchniętą za pasek dżinsów. Powoli podeszła do drzwi.

-Kto tam? – zapytała.

-Ja – usłyszała, poznając od razu głos Lincolna podobnie jak LJ, który wybiegł szybko z łazienki i pierwszy otworzył drzwi.

Do środka wszedł Linc, a zaraz za nim Michael. Ojciec uściskał mocno syna, nie szczędząc mu czułości. Tymczasem młodszy z braci podszedł do kobiety, wyciągając dłoń. Jane uścisnęła jego rękę i naciągnęła koszulę na plecach, aby zakryć materiałem pistolet.

-Jak podróż? – Scofield usiadł na fotelu, ściągając kaszkietkę.

-Znośnie, wujku. – LJ puścił ojca i teraz wymienił uścisk dłoni z Michaelem.

Jane spuściła oczy, starając się nie szukać spojrzeniem Linca.

-Może pójdę na mały spacer – zaproponowała. – Macie sobie pewnie dużo do opowiedzenia. To był w końcu tydzień rozłąki i…

-Nie, zostań. – Usłyszała głos Lincolna i zamilkła. – Nie będziesz nam przeszkadzała.

-Skoro tak… - ucięła i wróciła na swoje miejsce w fotelu.

Mężczyźni usiedli na sąsiednim łóżku i zaczęli rozmowę. Opowiadał głównie Michael, w którego monolog raz po raz wtrącał coś jego brat. LJ co chwilę wstrzymywał oddech albo pytał o coś podnieconym głosem. Kobieta nie wsłuchiwała się specjalnie w to, co mówili. To były w końcu ich sprawy.

Jane bawiła się w zamyśleniu nożem. Ostatkiem sił woli powstrzymywała się, aby nie spojrzeć na Lincolna. W końcu jednak poddała się i podniosła oczy na mężczyznę, który teraz stał oparty o ścianę obok okna. Ich spojrzenia niespodziewanie spotkały się. Kobietę przeszył dreszcz; nóż, który trzymała między palcami, wymsknął jej się. Złapała go w ostatniej chwili, przecinając sobie skórę po wewnętrznej stronie lewej dłoni. Syknęła z bólu, kiedy rana zaczerwieniła się krwią i szybko przyłożyła rękę do ust. Przeklęła w myślach i podniosła oczy. Cała trójka wpatrywała się w nią z zaciekawieniem. Serce zabiło jej szybciej.

-Nic… mi nie jest – powiedziała w końcu. – Zagapiłam się, to wszystko. W samochodzie… W samochodzie mam apteczkę.

Podniosła się i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Przeklinała w myślach swoją nieuwagę. Przecież tylko na nią spojrzał, a ona już straciła głowę! _Jak głupia małolata,_ zganiła się.

Szybko wyszła na zewnątrz i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Rozejrzała się dookoła i nie dostrzegając nic podejrzanego, ruszyła do samochodu.

Otworzyła drzwi od strony kierowcy i sięgnęła nad skrzynią biegów do schowka. Wyjęła apteczkę, zatrzasnęła drzwi i wtedy poczuła na ramieniu czyjś dotyk Błyskawicznie odwróciła się, zamykając wolną dłoń na broni, została jednak brutalnie przyciśnięta do samochodu.

Przed nią stał Lincoln.

-Wybacz, nie chciałem cię… - zaczął, zwalniając uścisk.

-Jasne – rzuciła szybko, uwalniając się.

-Chciałem ci podziękować… - Spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.

-Jane – podpowiedziała mu; z pewnym smutkiem przyjęła fakt, że nie zapamiętał jej imienia. Do takich sytuacji była jednak przyzwyczajona.

-Jane – powtórzył. – Dziękuję, Jane, że opiekujesz się moim synem.

Patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy. Kobieta czuła, jak serce bije jej szybciej. Krew pulsowała jej w skroniach.

-Nie ma sprawy. – Wzięła głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić. – To miły dzieciak.

Lincoln uśmiechnął się.

-Miły. Powiedzmy. Potrafi porządnie zajść za skórę.

Kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech.

-Jak ręka? – zapytał i sięgnął po jej dłoń. Przez chwilę patrzył na ranę, po czym oświadczył: - Trzeba to opatrzyć.

Jego dotyk przenosił jej przyjemność, ale szybko wyrwała rękę.

-Nie, zaraz się zagoi.

Pokręcił przecząco głową i wziął z jej ręki apteczkę. Położył białe pudełeczko na masce samochodu i wyciągnął plaster. Chwycił jej dłoń mocniej, jakby w obawie, że znów mu się wyrwie i ostrożnie zakleił ranę plastrem. Przesunął po nim palcami, upewniając się, czy ściśle przylega do skaleczenia. Przez chwilę trzymał jej dłoń w swojej, po czym spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Jane z trudem wytrzymała jego wzrok.

-Dziękuję – powiedział z powagą w głosie. – Dziękuję, że opiekujesz się LJem. Jeśli jest coś, co mogę dla ciebie zro… - Nie dokończył, bo Jane bez chwili zastanowienia zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem.

Kobieta dotknęła dłonią jego policzka, nie odrywając warg od jego ust. Zarost mężczyzny drapał ją lekko. Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe. Starała się nie myśleć o tym, co właśnie zrobiła. Skupiła się na dotyku jego męskich warg i z radością zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Lincoln odwzajemnia jej pocałunki, robiąc to coraz bardziej namiętnie i pożądliwie. Kiedy zaczęło brakować jej tchu, odsunęła się od niego lekko; drżała na całym ciele. Walcząc ze sobą, podniosła na niego oczy. Ich spojrzenia znowu spotkały się. Mężczyzna puścił delikatnie jej dłoń i ujął jej twarz. Tym razem to on pocałował ją pierwszy. Przymknęła oczy, znowu rozkoszując się dotykiem jego ust i pieszczotą, którą niosły. Miała jednak ochotę na więcej. Objęła go i przycisnęła do siebie. Usta mężczyzny przesunęły się tymczasem na jej policzek i niżej. Odchyliła łagodnie głowę, czując dotyk jego warg na swojej szyi. Jęknęła, kiedy jego ciepły oddech owionął jej dekolt.

-Myślisz, że mają tu jakiś wolny pokój? – wyszeptał namiętnie, przypominając jej, że nadal stoją na środku parkingu. Właśnie zachodziło słońce.

-Na pewno. – Kobieta przełknęła ślinę i uwolniła się łagodnie z jego objęć. – Zobaczę, co da się zrobić.

Jane szybkim krokiem ruszyła do recepcji. Poprosiła o drugi pokój, starając się równocześnie uspokoić. Po chwili wróciła do Lincolna, zaciskając w dłoni klucz do _Siedemnastki._ Oboje ruszyli wzdłuż budynku hotelu, znajdując bez problemu pokój. Kobieta otworzyła drzwi i kiedy weszli do środka, przekręciła klucz od wewnątrz.

Serce biło jej jak oszalałe, kiedy jego ramiona znowu zamknęły ją w swoim uścisku. Tym razem jego usta od razu znalazły jej szyję. Dłonie kobiety wsunęły się pod jego koszulę. Pod palcami poczuła jego mięśnie i ciepłą, lepką od potu skórę. Tymczasem jego ręce znalazły się na jej brzuchu i powędrowały wyżej, aż zamknęły się na jej piersiach. Jęknęła, czując mocny uścisk jego silnych palców. Lincoln ściągnął z niej T-shirt jednym szybkim ruchem i jego usta zaczęły błądzić po jej dekolcie i krągłości piersi. Jane jęknęła i sięgnęła do guzików jego koszuli. Mężczyzna pomógł jej i po chwili mogła pieścić językiem jego nagi tors. Tymczasem Linc zdarł z niej stanik i zaczął całować jej piersi, raz po raz przygryzając lekko jej sterczące, twarde sutki. Kobieta pieściła jego kark i czując, jak robi się wilgotna, zacisnęła uda.

Nagle Linc podniósł ją z łatwością i zaniósł na łóżko. Szybko znalazł się obok niej i cały czas całując jej nagie ramię, ściągnął buty i skarpety. Kobieta także pozbyła się reszty ubrań, w tym dżinsów. I teraz usiadła mu na kolanach, mając na sobie jedynie czarne, atłasowe majtki, które specjalnie założyła na siebie tego ranka. Sięgnęła do spodni mężczyzny i powoli rozsunęła rozporek, wsuwając dłoń w jego bokserki. Cały czas pieścił językiem jej piersi. Czuła rosnące podniecenie. Drżała, kiedy wsunął dłonie pod jej pośladki i zacisnął na nich palce, jednocześnie podnosząc ją do góry i wstając. Dżinsy zsunęły się z jego nóg na ziemię. Mężczyzna znowu usiadł na brzegu łóżka z Jane na kolanach. Spojrzała mu w oczy i dostrzegła w nich nieme pytanie; od razu zrozumiała, o co chodzi. Przechyliła się nad brzegiem łóżka i sięgnęła do kieszeni swoich dżinsów wyciągając opakowaną prezerwatywę.

-Wzięłam tylko rozmiar uniwersalny – uśmiechnęła się, wzruszając ramionami. – Mam nadzieję, że jakoś wejdzie...

Mężczyzna odpowiedział uśmiechem na jej komplement.

-Ja się martwię raczej o to, że podróżujesz z moim synem z gumką w kieszeni…

-Nie musisz. LJ jest dla mnie zbyt… dziecinny. Ja wolę prawdziwych facetów. Takich jak ty.

_C.D.N._


	3. Chapter 3

Kobieta pochyliła się nad nim, zmuszając go, aby się położył. Niewielkie foliowe opakowanie z logiem _Durex _wsunęła między wargi i przygryzła ostrożnie zębami Jej piersi zakołysały się nad jego twarzą. Uśmiechnęła się. Zsunęła się powoli z jego kolan i chwyciła jedną ręką za gumkę przy jego szortach, ściągając z niego bieliznę. Wolną dłonią prawie zerwała z siebie majtki. Znowu znalazła się na jego kolanach. Ujęła dłonią jego męskość. Był duży, naprawdę duży i od razu zareagował na jej dotyk. Pomagając sobie zębami, rozerwała opakowanie, wyjęła kondom i wprawnym ruchem założyła na niego. Uniosła się i powoli opadła, czując jak się w nią wsuwa centymetr po centymetrze. Mężczyzna uniósł się na łokciu i drugą dłonią sięgnął do jej piersi, zamykając ją między palcami. Miał fantastyczne ciało. W napiętych mięśniach drzemała siła.

Jane oparła dłonie o jego brzuch, czując twardość jego ciała. Uniosła się lekko do góry, a każdy ruch przynosił jej nieznośną przyjemność. Zagryzła usta i odchyliła lekko głowę do tyłu. Uśmiechnęła się. Powoli opadła na niego, przesuwając palcami po jego podbrzuszu.

-To jak mam na imię? – zapytała namiętnie, wbijając paznokcie w jego twardą skórę.

Znowu uniosła się do góry tym razem gwałtowniej i równie szybko zsunęła się po nim z powrotem. Mężczyzna jęknął.

-Jak mam na imię?! – powtórzyła pytanie, drapiąc go po brzuchu; jej paznokcie zostawiły czerwone ślady na jego skórze.

-Jane – powiedział drżącym głosem. – Jane…

-Dobrze, bardzo dobrze, Burrows – wydyszała, znowu unosząc się go góry.

Jej oddech przyśpieszył, a ciało pokryły kropelki potu. Była blisko.

-Kończymy, Linc – wydyszała, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

-Yhm – zamruczał przez zaciśnięte wargi.

Zagryzła mocno wargi i wtedy poczuła, jak nieziemski orgazm zalewa jej ciało falą niemal bolesnej rozkoszy i przyjemnego gorąca. Krzyknęła, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu i poczuła w ustach słony smak krwi. Jej ciałem raz po raz wstrząsały spazmy. Oddech miała szybki i urywany, z trudem łapała powietrze. Wiedziała, że skończyli razem; poczuła, jak drgnął. Mężczyzna pod nią leżał teraz nieruchomy, a jego pierś szybko unosiła się do góry i równie szybko opadała. Ich ciała lśniły od potu.

Jane otarła usta kątem dłoni i spojrzała na Linca. Miał zamknięte oczy; uśmiechał się. Kobieta nachyliła się nad nim łagodnie i pocałowała go w pierś. Jego powieki uniosły się.

-Jane...

-Zapamiętałeś – szepnęła, znowu muskając go ustami.

-I już na pewno nie zapomnę. – Uniósł dłoń i dotknął jej twarzy, wsuwając niesforny kosmyk jasnych włosów za jej ucho. – Nigdy.

Uśmiechnęła się i powoli podniosła się z niego. Lincoln też wstał i przemknął obok niej do łazienki. Jane sięgnęła po majtki i założyła je na siebie. Postanowiła na razie nie brać prysznica; chciała nadal czuć na sobie zapach mężczyzny. Szybko wsunęła na siebie spodnie i już miała sięgnąć po leżący na podłodze T-shirt, kiedy poczuła na ramieniu jego uścisk.

-Już się ubierasz? – zapytał, przyciągając ją do siebie i całując jej nagie plecy.

-Takie przyzwyczajenie – odpowiedziała, czując, jak jego dłonie zamykają się na jej piersiach. – Muszę być zawsze gotowa do ucieczki. To cena pracy z twoim ojcem…

Tulił ją do siebie jeszcze przez chwilę, łagodnie kołysząc w ramionach. Milczeli, napawając się swoją bliskością. W końcu Linc puścił ją i sięgnął po swojej ubrania.

Jane założyła na siebie resztę ubrań, przeczesując palcami włosy. Materiał koszulki przykleił się do jej mokrych od potu pleców. Uśmiechnęła się.

-Twój brat i LJ pewnie będą ciekawi, co… - zaczęła.

-Powiedziałem im, że muszę z tobą pogadać – powiedział szybko.

-I pewnie przykro ci, że tego nie zrobiłeś – rzuciła drwiącym tonem.

-Nie dałaś mi na to szansy.

Oboje roześmiali się. Jane czuła zmęczenie w mięśniach. Była jednak szczęśliwa.

Bez słowa opuścili pokój i wyszli w ciepłą, pogodną noc. Kobieta zamknęła drzwi i schowała kluczyk do kieszeni. Ruszyli obok siebie w ciemnościach. Linc ujął ją za rękę. Przez chwilę poczuła się jak nastolatka wracająca po nocy z imprezy u kolegi z liceum. Kiedy stanęli pod _Trzynastką, _łagodnie wysunęła dłoń z ręki mężczyzny i zapukała do drzwi. Zawiasy zaskrzypiały od razu i LJ wpuścił ich do środka. Zmarszczyła brwi.

-Co ja mówiłam o środkach ostrożności, LJ? – rzuciła.

Chłopak spuścił głowę.

-Wiedziałem, że to wy – powiedział powoli usprawiedliwiającym tonem.

Lincoln poklepał go po ramieniu.

-Lepiej słuchaj Jane – poradził z uśmiechem.

-Taa… - mruknął w odpowiedzi nastolatek.

-Michael. – Lincoln spojrzał na swojego brata, który siedział na brzegu łóżka. – Czas na nas.

-Najwyższy czas – zgodził się młody mężczyzna, wstając.

Lincoln odwrócił się w stronę Jane i uniósł dłoń. Kobieta uścisnęła jego rękę i potrząsnęła nią łagodnie.

-Szerokiej drogi – powiedziała, czując ukłucie w sercu. – Bezpiecznej.

-Dziękuję, Jane. Za wszystko.

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy.

-Kiedy znowu się zobaczymy? – zapytała szybko, ganiąc się w myślach. – To znaczy, wy… Kiedy będziesz chciał znowu zobaczyć się z synem?...

-Najszybciej jak to tylko będzie możliwe. Zadzwonię.

Jane kiwnęła głową.

Mężczyzna pożegnał się z LJem; Michael uścisnął jej dłoń. Wyszli, a ona zamknęła za nimi drzwi, podchodząc jednocześnie do okna. Od szyby odeszła dopiero, kiedy granatowy wóz, którym przyjechali, wyjechał wśród chrzęstu żwiru z parkingu. Zaciągnęła żaluzje. Znowu została sama z LJem.

-Pogadaliście sobie? – zapytał kpiąco; zignorowała go.

-Wyjeżdżamy jutro rano – rzuciła, a po chwili dodała: - Siedzenie za kierownicą nieco mnie zmęczyło, więc… może chciałbyś jutro trochę poprowadzić?

LJ otworzył szeroko usta ze zdumienia.

-Co?! Naprawdę?! – wykrzyczał podnieconym głosem. – Ja? Za kierownicą?!

-Twoje lewe papiery są nie do podważenia, jeśli o to chodzi.

-Ale dasz mi poprowadzić?! Mnie?!

-Nie, gubernatorowi Alaski! Jasne, że tobie.

Pieszczotliwym gestem zmierzwiła mu włosy i ruszyła w stronę łazienki.

-Jane! – krzyknął za nią; zatrzymała się. – Nie jesteś jednak potworem.

-No coś takiego – rzuciła rozbawiona pod nosem, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

-A jeśli chodzi o naszą rozmowę w samochodzie. – Usłyszała z wnętrza pokoju, kiedy odkręciła kurek z gorącą wodą. – Mój tato… Jesteś jak najbardziej w jego typie. On lubi silne, zdecydowane kobiety, które wiedzą, czego chcą. Jak ty. Kłamałem.

_Wiem,_ przytaknęła mu zadowolona w myślach, _zdążyłam się już o tym przekonać._

-LJ. – Uchyliła drzwi i przez szparę spojrzała na chłopaka. – Nie podlizuj się, ok.?

-Ale… Ja wcale się nie podlizuję! – Uniósł ramiona w geście niemocy.

-Bo zmienię zdanie co do samochodu – ucięła znowu znikając w łazience.

-Cofam to o potworze! – Usłyszała jeszcze, zanim odkręciła wodę pod prysznicem.

Uśmiechnęła się do własnych myśli.

-Jak sobie chcesz. Mogę być potworem.

KONIEC


End file.
